Follow, Greet, Wait, repeat
by ShadowReshirom11
Summary: The RED mercenaries begin to disappear mysteriously, although there is replacements, they always die in a span of few days. The remaining ones try to uncover what the hell is happening, but there is a bigger picture. Will they discover what happened to their teammates or die in the process? Rated T for gore and swearing.


_Run with me, and you will see what is coming to thee._

Teufort was as quiet as ever, since the disappearance of the majority of the mercenaries.

Scout and Pyro were first, both of them disappeared a month ago, when trying to capture the Intel, and the RED team fell into a losing streak, since both of them were the best in the field, the first assumptions were that they were dead, but even then, the respawn would simply bring them back. After a few days of silence, the rumors started.

 _Abducted by aliens, kidnapped by BLU, secret government experiments, or disappeared into the desert, never to be seen again._

Finally, the Administrator got tired and simply ordered to get new recruits to replace the disappeared teammates.

The losing streak was finally broken, as they managed to capture the Intel, although...

* * *

It happened again, in no more three days. But this time, the bodies were found, in a ditch off the respawn area. The unfortunate ones that found the scene of the crime , Spy, Sniper, Engineer and Soldier, were shocked at the sight.

They were already festering, the Scout was hacked messily in various pieces, and the places where he was relatively unharmed, the were various second and third degree burns, his legs were mangled and broken, his arms were in burned, the bone and flesh showing, and his face was frozen in a scream, it seemed like he suffered a lot.

The Pyro's head and stomach was hit multiple times with a blunt object, as the amount of guts and blood indicated, and his face was disfigured beyond recognition, teeth were everywhere, his limbs were broken and some of them ripped off, the dried mix of blood, brains and guts on the floor was dry and rotting, flies already invading it.

This was not something Medic or Respawn could fix.

"M-mon dieu, who would do somezing like zis?" Spy's façade was shattered for a few minutes, fear and disgust in his voice. The Engineer shuddered and mumbled, "Ah don't know, but whoevah did it, they were ruthless.". There was a moment of awkward silence, and Soldier wandered off, leaving the other Mercs to the gruesome presence.

"MAGGOTS! I FOUND SOME EVIDENCE!" The booming voice of the Soldier broke the silence, and the rest of the group scrambled to see whatever he found. "Wot is it?" Sniper asked, curiosity hooked. Soldier held up a crumpled piece of paper, burned at the corners sightly.

"Lemme see, this seems like Scout's writing, and there this one I don't recognize." Soldier remarked as he inspected the sheet of paper, "It's incredibly messy, but I can see read something. "Where am I? Will I die? Can I hide?" and I think it says at the bottom "SCUM" with red marker." Soldier read out, surprising even more the other mercenaries.

"Was zis written before 'e died?" Spy broke the silence, and Soldier simply replied, "It seems so, but scum was added later, it's still fresh, an I can't recognize this writing, it looks more like chicken scratch to me."

"We should be goin', ah don't exactly feel safe here." Engineer said, as Sniper nodded, "It's getting late too." He added, clearly uncomfortable. Soldier groaned and mumbled "Fine, you wussies, we'll be going."

* * *

After arriving at the base a few minutes later than anticipated, they sadly announced the news, and the rest of the day was uncomfortably silent and gloomy for the rest of the team, but Sniper and Spy were far more wary of their surroundings, they felt... Followed, they occasionally turned back to see whoever was behind them, but no avail, there wasn't anyone, they even heard footsteps from time to time, even if they were alone in the room.

After a few more hours of tension and fear, night soon came, and both of the mercs practically were desperate for sleep, after those horrors and the feeling of being watched faded away, they were both incredibly drained, both physically and emotionally. Spy practically dropped himself the bed, although he noticed something unusual.

On his window, there was various fingerprints, and around it there were scratches and various cracks, it looked like someone tried to break in, but failed, Spy looked outside and there were footprints, and a looked like someone dragged something thin across the floor, all the way to Sniper's room, and this time, there was broken glass all over the floor. Spy hurried to Sniper's room. What he saw was not what he expected.

A man, seeming over eight feet tall, thin and pale, knocked out Sniper with the butt of an axe, _The first Pyro's axe._ Spy unfolded his butterfly knife, he was going to get rid of this intruder silently and quickly, the man simply turned to face him and advanced towards him, axe still in hand. As he neared closer, he noticed some things. The man was wearing the half of Pyro's mask, using it as a respirator, and was also wearing his boots, and wore a pair of cracked goggles, the shirt he was wearing was _the original Scout's_ , bloodstains and everything, although it was a bleached white, and his dog tags were destroyed, Scout's bandages were torn and coated with fresh and dried blood, his dirty blond hair was incredibly messy and it's mismatched eyes, blue and brown, scanned him.

"Who are you?" Spy bitterly said, readying his cloak, the tall man cocked his head to the side and said, surprisingly clear for someone wearing a respirator, "I am the Follower." He mumbled, awaiting Spy's next move. Spy turned cloaked himself and quickly moved to the side of his opponent, but The Follower simply swung the blunt part of his axe to his side, hitting Spy hard enough to knock him out. "Pathetic." He mumbled, picking Spy's and Sniper's limp bodies and exiting the room.

* * *

"Spah? Sniper? Where are ya? Breakfast is ready!" Engineer shouted, trying to find his teammates, although to no avail, "I'm goin' in." He said to Sniper's door, as he opened it, whatever he was about to say died in his throat. It was a mess of broken glass, blood, and... axe chops? Engineer quickly went to Spy's room, and was nowhere to be found. He rushed to the main hall, where almost the entire team was eating breakfast. "Vat has happened, Engineer?" Medic asked, although not entirely interested, eating a the half of a Sandvich. "Spah and Sniper are gone!". Engineer bellowed, clearly shocked and scared.

Everyone immediately stopped eating, some of them even dropped their silverware and whatever they had on their hands.

* * *

 **Please be aware at the fact that this is my first TF2 fanfic, so, some accents may be weird or some characters are OOC!**

 **Criticism** **is very much** **encouraged and welcome!**


End file.
